


Ephemeron

by Karri



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karri/pseuds/Karri
Summary: Elrond ponders the nature of shortlived things.





	Ephemeron

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hidden in the deep afternoon shade of a tall chestnut, Elrond smiled as he watched his young foster son shadow Legolas Greenleaf across the courtyard. Estel had been doggedly stalking the wood-elf since his arrival. Legolas was a new, and therefore wondrous, creature in Estel's eyes, but the awe would fade soon enough. Such was ephemeral nature of a child's attention.

 _Ephemeral_  - the word fit Estel much too well.

Elrond's smile dimmed as he watched the child scramble onto the thick, interlaced branches of the ancient oak where Legolas now rested. Reposing as near to the wood-elf as he could manage, Estel donned his most serious, grown up expression before responding to something Legolas had said to him.

Elrond sighed. Estel wished so badly to be grown. Much too soon that wish would be granted. Much too soon Estel would fade away. Such was the ephemeral nature of Men.

"Ada?"

Elrond started at the sound of Elrohir's voice. Dragging his attention away from Estel and Legolas, he smiled wanly at his son. Elrohir reclined against the thick tree trunk beside him.

"You are troubled?" The twin asked, but it was not a question. Palpable waves of melancholy emanated from the elf lord's wilting form.

"Nay. I am well, only lost in my thoughts." Brushing away Elrohir's concern, Elrond forced a more reassuring smile upon face.

Elrohir raised a dubious eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, he turned his attention in the direction his father had been gazing. His eyes landed upon his little brother sitting high in an oak, deep in conversation with Legolas Greenleaf. Elrohir smiled. It had taken quite a bit of fast-talking to convince the wood-elf to return with them after he'd turned up to let them know of Estel's safe return home. The effort had been worth it. Although the battle in Erebor had taken its toll on Legolas, dimming the light of wood-elf's spirit, the peace of Rivendell was beginning to restore its brilliance.

Now, to figure out what was dimming his father's spirit…

"May I ask what it is you ponder so deeply?"

Elrond followed Elrohir's gaze, then bit back a sigh. He'd no desire to share the weight of his thoughts with his son.

"The ephemeral nature of caterpillars," he finally answered, as his eye glimpsed one inching its way up the rough bark beside Elrohir.

Elrohir turned his head and studied his father, as his elf lord reached out to capture the fuzzy green creature. Elrond didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he focused on the caterpillar inching across his palm. Shifting his attention back to the child and elf across the courtyard, Elrohir suspected he understood what truly troubled his father's thoughts.

"Aye, their time is brief indeed," he began, fixing his gaze upon Estel. "But that does not lessen the beauty of the butterfly they become. Nor do we mourn the butterfly because it, too, quickly fades. Instead the sight of one lightens our hearts, for such is the nature of so ephemeral a gift. We appreciate it all the more for brevity of it."

Elrond said nothing, but the hint of a smile tugged at his lips.  _My son has grown wise, indeed,_ he admitted to himself. Elrohir was right. They had but a brief time to enjoy Estel's beauty, but that did not lessen the gift.

Gently releasing the caterpillar, Elrond watched as it inched up the rough bark, before looking at Elrohir, intending to thank his son. However, before his mouth could open, the elf lord abruptly noticed the bladder tucked beneath his son's arm. It bulged with…something green. Frowning, he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do I  _want_  to know what you're doing with that thing?"

Elrohir turned to meet his gaze, then glanced down at the bladder as though he'd forgotten he held it.

"Nay, it would be better for you to ponder the ephemeral nature of this peaceful day," he replied, grinning mischievously as he pushed away from the tree. "Now, your pardon, father, I must be off."

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Elrond merely watched the twin go, not quite able to manage the frown he intended. Smiling, he turned his attention back to the oak across the courtyard, deciding to heed his son's advice. He'd have plenty of enough time to ponder the chaos about to erupt after this ephemeral moment of peace had passed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #2: Ephemeron: a short-lived thing.
> 
> A/N #3: Written for Skyfire's fic challenge on the Mellon Chronicles board.
> 
> A/N #4: The battle referred to is The Battle of Five Armies from "The Hobbit" which was fought in early winter of 2941 Third Age.
> 
> A/N #4: Briefly referrers to events in my story "Aragorn the Mighty", but it is not necessary to read that one to understand this one.


End file.
